Talk:List of SCPs/@comment-40225958-20190721074029
for people comment here please don,t comment and suggest to sick developer SCP:ultimate edition i just got blocked by them without reason.im suggest to you don,t comment to them if you guys can make a new group make new game SCP is a SCP 2 : project resurrestion,SCP-040 the evolution child,SCP task of govrenment,etc i hope someone can make it also im people indonesian im not people american.sorry for my fault. aku orang indonesia nama saya bambang saputra saya tinggal di jakarta saya hidup dengan nenek saya orang tuaku meninggal kecelakaan aku jadi anak yatim piatu aku bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku.saya ingin cari teman untuk mengobrol saya punya kekurangan aku dibully oleh teman-temanku tapi aku kuat menghadapinya.aku engak bohong ini beneran bang untuk orang orang mau membuat game SCP harus ada tahapan dulu 1.cari developer baik dan sopan mau membantu dan tidak punya pikiran jahat contohnya kayak developer SCP ultimate edition mereka tidak ramah. 2.game hanya perlu menarik saja jangan memikirkan peraturan game contohnya gamemaster dia buat peraturan aneh seperti ini WAY TOO MANY new suggestions. Cut it down and use only the best ideas. For this list I will use the requirements that main game devs use. RULES: 1. Is it balanced? 2. is it going to appear more than once / do anything of note? 3. Is it right for a horror game? (This can be broken, but only if no other rules are broken) 4. Can it realistically be added in? (Example: 3000 can't be added in due to engine problems with a creature of that size plus swimming mechanics) jika saya jadi developer game saya engak mau mengikuti peraturan ini itu sesuai keinginan developer sedangkan developer tidak mau ada peraturan contohnya seperti ini 3.apakah game menghasilkan uang kalian bermain game tapi menghasilkan uang gak engakan.saya sendiri tidak ingin game dari orang lain lebih baik buat game langsung dapat uang daripada memainkan game saja tapi tidak menghasilkan uang. 4.manusia punya kelebihan dan kekurangan itu saja bagi kalian ingin membuat game SCP saya sudah punya ide untuk membuat game agar dapat uang yaitu ini : SCP 2 : project resurrestion bercerita tentang seorang pria bernama daniel connor dia bekerja sebagai staff di SCP yayasan sebuah insiden terjadi ketika semua makhluk dilepaskan dan info SCP-682 baru saja menghancurkan situs-19 anda bermain sebagai daniel untuk mencari jalan keluar serta anda akan dibantu oleh SCP ramah dan baik anda harus menghindar dari makhluk berbahaya yang menyerang orang sekitar.anda juga harus memecahkan semua bukti di yayasan. SCP-040 the evolution child setelah insiden makhluk SCP terlepas dari sel para SCP melarikan diri dari sel.di ruang penahanan SCP-040 keluar dari sel penahanan SCP-040 harus mencari jalan keluar untuk melarikan diri.anda bermain sebagai SCP-040 untuk mencari jalan keluar dan melepaskan teman-temannya yang masih terkurung dalam sel penahanan. SCP task of govrenment anda bermain sebagai SCP-073 ditugaskan oleh dewan 05 untuk menjalankan misi dan perintah .SCP-073 ditemani oleh SCP-105 untuk dibantu dalam menjalankan misi. SCP nightmare of destruction anda bermain sebagai D-1921 anda ditugaskan untuk melarikan diri ketika SCP-2317 telah keluar dari kurungan dan SCP-2317 akan mulai menghancurkan alam semesta anda harus ditugaskan mencari cara agar SCP-2317 bisa dikurung kembali. itu saja ide aku dapatkan saya juga seorang developer game seperti kalian aku juga bisa kok buat game. im developer game too okay